Irony and Happiness
by Usagi San
Summary: Tragedy hits Serena with full force, leaving her fatherless and debtful. How can she survive? Will she get help from a certain black-haired, blue-eyed stranger?
1. Prologue

Title: Irony and Happiness  
Author: Usagi San  
email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-PG13  
Chapter: prologue, incomplete  
Genre: rom, alt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and never will...  
  
AN: Hi! So this is the start of my new fic. I don't really know the time period yet. Probably in the 1800s century or something. Please   
email me to let me know what you think! And I know that I STILL haven't gotten epilogue of "Who Really Cares For Me?" out but I'm really trying! *sheepish look* I'm almost finished!   
  
I got a new editor! Her name is Jennie. Thanks girl!  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Come back soon Father!" Serena called behind her back   
as she pushed back her massive golden hair. "I'm sure  
Mother would fret if you come back late again."   
  
"Go on Serena," Edwarde Princely said fondly to his one  
and only daughter from behind the counter. He has to  
stay late in his store to recount the money that people  
had deposited for the weekend.   
  
Edwarde was a bank manager in the small town of Gana and  
he could honestly say that he enjoys life. How could he  
not? He is healthy at the age of 48, has a wonderful   
wife, loving daughter, and he wasn't in debt. Life was   
wonderful in everyway. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
Serena Princely walked quickly in the rain toward home.  
She had come to persuade her dad to come home early   
today. Today was her 18s birthday. Her father, although  
not very poor compared to some people, still works so  
hard everyday in the store bank. She sometimes worry   
about her father's health. He doesn't seem to get much  
rest.   
  
You better hurry, Serena thought to herself. Mother   
might get angry if she doesn't come home soon.  
***** ********* ********* ********  
  
Bright blue eyes held worry as Serena glanced at the   
motionless door once again. Where is father? It is   
already 11:00pm and he still hasn't come home.   
  
Jilian Princely, wife of Edwarde, was also worried. Her  
husband rarely came home this late. She knew that Serena  
was disappointed that her father isn't here to spend  
such a special day. Although Jilian wasn't Serena's   
birth mother, she does care about her. She loves Serena  
like a mother loves her own daughter, but she still   
wasn't Serena's REAL mother.   
  
Jilian sighed at the wistful expression on Serena's face  
as her gaze once again fell on the closed door.   
  
Just then, the door bursted open. Serena's face lifted   
for a split second before falling as the young man  
next door appeared. It obviously wasn't her father   
coming home.   
  
"Ms. Princely, m'am!" The man had a bewildered look on   
his face and his blond hair jutted out from his head on  
all sides.   
  
"What is it Jaron?" Jilian asked, concerned. Jaron almost  
never looked that way. Something must be wrong.   
  
"It's Mr. Princely!" Jaron stuttered out, waving his arms  
wildly. "He was stabbed!"  
  
It took a few moments for the news to register.   
  
The blood drained from Serena and Jilian's faces. With a  
strangled cry, Serena got on, knocking the chair down in  
the process, and ran past the startled Jaron.   
  
"Serena!" Jilian cried, running after her. Jaron was   
quickly followed.   
  
Serena's mind held only one single fact. Her father was  
stabbed. The only person who is really related to her  
and who took care of her in time of need was stabbed. It  
has to be impossible, a lie.   
  
The night was dark, the rain had passed. The waned moon  
shone its ghostly light on the wet ground. Serena   
arrived at the store, looking around wildly. A crowd   
had formed at the front of the store and Serena pushed  
her way into the center.   
  
Her father's bloodied figure lay still on the ground.   
  
"Father!" The anguish cry shot through the silence of   
night. Serena threw her body on her father and cried.   
  
Jilian was out of breathe by the time she reached the   
store. Her eyes automatically sought and found her   
husband and daughter's form in the middle of the crowded  
street in front of the bank. Her heart pounded loudly   
within her chest as she neared her daughter's crying   
form.   
  
The crowd murmured words of sympathy to Jilian as she   
covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a sob   
threatening to spill.  
  
Serena's heart felt like it was shattering as she was  
dragged on from her father's body by her mother. How  
could things go this bad! It was only a few hours before  
that her father was a living, breathing, health man.   
Life was cruel. Life was unfair.   
  
end of prologue.   
  
You may have noticed that all my prologues are very sad.   
I felt like crying myself when I wrote this. *sniff*  
I know that there's no plot so far, and Darien has not  
come into picture yet, but please be patient! I think  
Darien might be introduced in the next chapter. Please  
email me to let me know what your opinions are!  
  
-Usagi San   
  



	2. Chapter 1

Irony and Happiness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The dull grey morning reflected Serena perfectly. The   
previous night was still a shock for her.   
  
"Why me?" she asked softly for herself. She was lying on  
her comfortable bed, all worn out from crying yesterday.  
A commotion of some kind brought her out of her thoughts   
and she leaned her head against the door to hear what  
it was all about.   
  
A voice of her mother and some neighbours drifted upstairs  
to her.  
  
"I need....now!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but....didn't know this was going to   
happen...My husband.." Here a faint sob could be heard.  
  
Something is wrong, thought Serena as she hurried down   
the stairs to the main room.  
  
A crowd of people greeted her sight. Anger built up   
inside Serena as she looked at the crowd of people. From  
the way they talked loudly and the quick waving of hands,  
they were not here to console her mother. How could they be  
so insensitive? she thought, clenching her fists at her side.  
  
"What do you all want!" she demanded, getting everyone's   
attention effectively.  
  
"Serena, go to your room!" Jillian ordered, not wanting her  
daughter to be mixed up in this. "This is none  
of your business."   
  
A fat and bald man in his thirties stepped in forward from   
the crowd and leered at Serena's   
18 year old and very developed body, visible underneath the thin  
cotton dress, and said,   
"Maybe you can help your  
Mother, Serena! Seems like your family owns a lot of   
money after those people who killed your dad also took   
all the money in the bank. Just broke into the safe  
by smashing it to bits."  
  
"Yeah!" someone else in the crowd yelled out. "I want my  
money now! I stored a lot of money in your father's   
bank."  
  
"Shut up Lemmen!" someone else called out. "You ain't got  
much lost! Probably just $100. Now me, I lost about   
$1000!"  
  
Serena looked at her mother helplessly. How is the family  
going to continue living if they are in debt like this?  
  
Jilian's usually composed face was now pale and   
trembling. Lines had already stitched themselves on her  
face. Dark circles under her eyes looked like ugly  
bruises. She still didn't know how to get enough money  
to return to the angry and demanding people who used to  
look like friends.  
  
"Please! My husband just died. Give me some sympathy and  
time for me to get all the money!" Jillian pleaded.  
  
After several pleas and implorations, the crowd finally   
agreed to give Jillian and Serena 5 days to get all the  
money and went home.  
  
As soon as the crowds left, Jillian sank down onto the  
nearby chair and sighed.   
  
"Mother," Serena said hesitantly, "how are we going   
to get that much money? I think we own those people   
about $9000 dollars!"  
  
"I don't know Serena," Jilian said wearily. "I just don't  
know."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
"What?" the cold voice lashed out at the 2 kneeling   
figures on the floor dressed in all black. The person's   
face was hidden in the shadow of the large room's many   
furniture. The only distinctive thing about the person   
is that he's a man and obviously very rich judging from   
the things in the room. Clean and spotless, the whole   
room reeked with money. Different shelves were   
filled with books both ancient and new. Matching silver   
carpets and drapes covered the floor and window. The   
furniture was all a color of deep brown.  
  
One of the kneeling figures, the bolder one,  
looked up at the man and   
spoke, "Master! Forgive us! It was an accident. We had  
never intended to kill that foolish old man. He got in   
the way! If he had just given us the money and left, then  
none of this would have happened."  
  
There was a silence, then, "Did I give you permission to  
steal?" The single sentence carried a deeper meaning within  
and the figure fell silent. Sweat could be seen appearing  
on his forehead.  
  
"I do not tolerate failures or disobedience," the voice   
continued. "I'm afraid I'll have to let you go."  
  
This time, it was the silent person who spoke. With his  
head still bent, he pleaded, "Please Master! Have mercy!"  
  
"I will give you some money so you can survive on that for  
a while," the voice ignored the plea, "Now leave me!"  
  
The two figures stood up and slowly walked out the door.  
  
As soon as the two figures left, the man came out of the  
shadow and sighed.   
"I'm sorry Napheha and Zoites. You have served me well,   
but this mistake will not be forgiven and forgotten."   
The man then walked over to the window. The piercing   
blue eyes gazed out into the night and stood  
by the window, his silky black hair blew in dissarray by the   
wind. A single thought ran through his head. What about  
the family of the dead man?  
  
_______________________________  
  
The night was as silent as it can be. Everyone had gone to bed at   
this hour: midnight. Serena packed her few belongings into an old bag and then sat  
down to write a farewell letter to her mother.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
When you get this letter, I don't know where I'll be. Please do  
not look for me because I'll be far, far away from our  
village of Fella. I assure you, mother, that I'm not gone for  
my own good, but for the good of the family. We need to get  
enough money, or we'll never satisfy those awful neighbours. I  
am going to try my luck somewhere far away from Fella and hopefully  
be able to work to earn enough money to pay off our debts.  
  
Maybe I'll go to a big city, somewhere in England! You know I've always wanted  
to explore and see a city. How fascinating it would be for me. Please  
do not worry for my safety, for I shall take care of myself. I don't want  
to be a burden to you. If all goes well, an amount of money will be sent  
to you by the 5th day to pay off our debts. Wish me luck, and please   
take good care of your self.   
  
Your devoted daughter,  
  
Serena Princely  
  
Folding the note and putting it on her dresser, Serena stood up and picked up her   
small suitcase and walked out the door of her house. The cool night wind blew at  
her, as though urging her to go back to the safety of her room. For a moment, Serena  
hesitated, unsure of her decision. But then, an inner voice reminded her of   
the worry on Jillian's face, and the angry expressions on her neighbors face.   
Determination striked at Serena and she slowly trudged along the the sidewalk leading  
her to her future, whatever it helds.   
  
The direction Serena took was south. She had no idea that at that moment, a handsome,  
lonely man with piercing blue eyes also walked along the sidewalk. But this man was  
at the sidewalk of Monna, city of England. She also had no idea that Monna is about 300km   
south of the village of Fella...  
  
end of chpt1  
  
So? How was this chapter everyone? I want to give big thanks to all the people who  
have reviewed me with such nice comments. It is because of you guys that I decided  
to write and post this chapter a week ahead. I didn't know I can write like this! This   
might be one of the few times that I write and post one chapter a day for 2 days! Well,   
please email or review me and tell me what you think!  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Irony and Happiness  
Usagi San  
chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
alt, rom  
AN: Hey! Well, this chapter is finally out! Aren't you proud of me? I didn't take as long as  
I thought I would completing this chapter. So read on! Oh, this is the chapter that Serena  
and Darien meet. One more thing, thanks so much to the numerous people who either   
emailed me, or reviewed me. You guys know who you are!  
  
Disclaimer: i don't know sailor moon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The long walk was both weary and long for Serena. The darkness threatened to devour   
her at any second. Several times, she caught herself yawning and becoming sleepy.  
  
You can not go to sleep, she told herself firmly. Who knows what will happen if you are   
not on guard.   
  
She didn't know how long she walked, towards a place that might not even exist. Her hair  
tangled in her run a few times along the way. The thin fabric of her dress torn and stained.  
Her feet, small and dainty, was now covered with blisters. Not used to this trip both long   
and hard, Serena felt like collapsing.   
  
At last, the heat of the sun, combined with Serena's hunger and fatigue, with only the sun  
as witness, to the cobbled ground in the deserted unknown land.   
  
________________________________________________________________-  
  
Noises. Strange laughter. Serena's head swam as she dreamt. Fingers pointed at her, jeering  
and laughing. Taunting her about the death of her father and the money shortage.   
  
Stop! her mind yelled at the phandom. Her request was ignored, as the faceless people  
continued to torture her. Tears made its way down her face as she thrashed from side to  
side. The taunts about her father's death opened the wound to her heart, and her  
heart bled. Then, to Serena's horror, an arm reached for her, grabbing her, touching her.   
Terrified, her hands automatically placed themselves in front of her face as a defensive   
gesture.   
  
"It's alright dear," a kind voice interrupted Serena's dream. Murmurs of soothing words  
brought her back to the realms of living.  
  
Even before she opened her eyes, Serena ached all over. Her limbs felt heavy: unable to move.  
The soft thing, probably a bed, under her eased some of the tension in her, calming her   
racing heart.  
After a few minutes, the eyes forced themselves open and Serena stared into kind brown   
eyes which belonged to an aged woman with wrinkly face and a reassuring smile. But   
Serena was frightened and weary, and her eyes showed fear.  
  
"For Christ sake, she's not going to do you harm!" an outburst came from Serena's right,   
and she wiped her head around to find herself gazing into a pair of cold blue eyes. They  
narrowed as they travelled down her body, going over every curve, every plain.  
  
Leaning casually by the door, Darien Braddly, Earl of Lemmen, ran a large hand through  
his coal black hair and fixed his most intimidating glare on the slip of girl currently occupying  
his bed. His lips thined as he remembered the incident this morning.  
  
He had been out for a walk with his grandmama, Duchess of Lemmen, when they stumbled  
onto a heap on the ground. He had considered walking on as if the heap had not been there,  
but his damned grandmama had insisted on bringing "the poor girl" home, to *his* bed to  
be treated. Then, grandmama had left this stupid chit in his care, with her parting words   
being: "I trust that you will take care of this poor girl."  
  
Now, this he has to take care of a stranger when he could be doing other, more useful and  
enjoyable, things.  
  
To make things worse, even under all that disgust for the girl, he couldn't deny how   
beautiful and sexy this girl lying on his bed was. Massive blond curls tumbled freely over  
her shoulders, framing the delicate heart-shaped pale face. Thick sooty lashes lowered  
coyly over bright blue innocent eyes. The poor excuse for a dress did nothing to hide the  
luscious curves, instead revealing far more than necessary.   
  
Damn, Darien thought when his eyes involuntarily swept over her body again and felt the  
tightening in his lower part. Frustration built up inside him, making him frown at the girl.  
  
Serena could see that this man was mad about something, from the way he had looked at   
her. There's something about him that made Serena feel...unsafe. Puting this strange   
feeling aside, she mustered all her force and sat up, ignoring the old woman's protests and  
focused on the man at the door.  
  
"Sir, forgive me for being rude, but where am I? And who are you?"   
  
Darien looked at the girl, obviously distressed and uncertain. The frown faded and the   
corner of his full mouth curved into a smirk.  
  
"You are in the grand mansion of Lemmen, my place," he drawled, folding his long arms  
in front of his chest. "I'm Darien, master of this place, Earl of Lemmen. Now, who do I   
have the pleasure of meeting?"  
  
"Serena." The voice was so quiet Darien had to lean forward to catch the name.   
  
"Serena, what were you doing in the middle of the road?"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
In another room in the mansion, Duchess of Lemmen, Grandmama Windsten, was deep  
in thought. Also in the elegant room, Braxten, the servant, stood by Duchess Windsten.   
  
Finally, the Duchess spoke, "That girl seemed so young, so innocent, doesn't she?"   
Braxten nodded his aggreement.  
  
The Duchess sighed. Her grandson was 25, nearing the age of marriage. It is time for him  
to settle down. Unfortunately, that is quite hard considering Darien's reputation as a rake.  
He just needs the right woman to take care of him. Lady Windsten suddenly smiled. Maybe  
fate has intervined and sent the pale girl with silky blood hair to be the one Darien needs.  
Yes, Darien is going to be a changed man, hopefully after the influence of hhis future wife.   
She, Duchess of Lemmen, would make sure of that.  
  
end of chapter 2  
  
Review or email me! I need to know what you guys think. Remember, your reviews or   
emails will encourage me to write faster!  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Title: Irony and Happiness  
Author: Usagi San (chiba_serena@hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters.  
AN: Hello readers! Chapter 3 is done! I'm really sorry for  
posting it so late, but um, I just didn't have the time  
to get it out. Thanks for being patient with me and for  
Emailing/reviewing me! I won't blab anymore, so read on!  
  
'......'=thoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything!" Gratitude Serena had been   
feeling just moments ago was quickly being replaced by anger  
and defiance. Darien had spent the last one hour interrogating  
relentlessly about her past, her reasons for fainting, her  
everything. It was really getting to her. Couldn't he see how  
tired she was?  
  
"A proper lady does not yell but give answers when being   
questioned," Darien gritted between clenched teeth, his anger  
and frustration mounting. He could feel a headache making  
itself known in his head.  
  
"I'm not a proper lady," she retorted then glanced around.  
She noted, with some surprise, that the old woman who had  
taken care of her was gone. 'Must have gotten tired of hearing  
this man speak,' she thought cruelly.  
  
A new voice interrupted their argument. Old but wise, the voice  
held amusement along with a slightly British accent.   
  
"Darien the girl is tired. I think it would be wise to leave the   
lady in peace for awhile." The Duchess of Lemmon appeared at the   
doorway with 2 servants supporting her.  
  
Noticing Serena's curious stare, Margeria smiled warmly and   
introduced herself.  
  
'So this is Darien's grandmother,' Serena thought, gazing at the   
figure by the door. 'She certainly has the grace and air of   
superiority around her.'  
  
The Duchess looked about 70, with a crown of silvery hair and dark  
blue eyes. She was small, only coming up to Darien's shoulder and   
barely Serena's height.  
  
"I'm honoured to meet your acquaintance," Serena murmured after  
introducing herself. She stole a peek at Darien and saw that he  
was staring at his grandmother with a look of tender affection  
etched on his strong face.  
  
'Who knew Darien could show emotions other than exasperation,   
frustration, and anger?" Serena thought, surprised. She studied  
Darien under her lowered eyelids. Dark, handsome complexion with  
high cheekbones, sensuous mouth, dark eyes framed by long thick  
eyelashes, and a strong chin. Thick black hair grew wildly on   
his head and fell lazily over his forehead. He stood there with   
daunting sophistication and devastating masculinity. Broad   
shoulders filled out his crisp white shirt, clean trousers   
accentuating slim hips and long legs. He truly is a perfect male   
idol.  
  
Slowly, Darien straightened and strolled towards Serena. Her heart   
leaped wildly and her throat closed over convulsively. What was this  
disturbing effect that he has over her?  
  
Standing in front of Serena, Darien leaned over so that his eyes  
were level with hers and murmured so that only she could hear,   
"I am not done with you Serena." He tilted his head, eyes intense,  
lean fingers reaching out to tilt her chins. "I will find out  
everything about you."  
  
  
  
  
After Darien and Margeria left, Serena lifted her index  
finger and touched the bottom of her chin tentatively. The  
spot where Darien had touched still burned. She had felt a   
jolt when he had came in contact with her. Felt the electric  
shock course through her whole body. 'This is bad,' she  
thought helplessly. 'I can not be falling for someone as   
bad-tempered as he. As arrogant as he. As cold as he. As  
handsome as he.'  
  
  
  
"Darien, what do you think of her?" Margeria asked carefully  
as they walked to her chamber. The scene moments ago had  
convinced her that Darien and Serena are meant to be together.   
Why, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, and she   
could feel the attractive forces between them!  
  
After a few seconds of thinking, Darien said, "She's...unique."  
Of course, she was way more than that. Try stubborn, annoying,   
wild. But Darien could see that his dear grandma took a liking  
to the girl, so he kept those thoughts to himself.  
  
Margeria nodded in agreement. Being careful to keep the glee and   
slyness out of her voice, she said, "I want to make Serena my  
adopted granddaughter. Do you think Serena will object?"  
  
Darien's spine went rigid, his lips thinning.  
  
"Grandmother, I don't think that's a very good idea," he said  
slowly, pausing as they reached her chamber. The shock that  
had evoked at the suggestion was just beginning to fade.   
"Serena does not look or act the part of a noble lady.   
The ton will simply not accept her into the society."  
  
Margeria opened the door before turning to face Darien.  
  
"Well then, we'll have to throw a party in honor of Serena.  
I will make the announcement. Surely you don't believe that   
anyone would act anything but gracious and welcoming in public!"  
  
'It's true,' Darien thought, inwardly groaning. His grandmother   
has considerable influence over the ton, having been very   
beautiful and sociable when she was younger. Being very rich  
helped. If Margeria so much as say a word, every lady and   
gentleman would trip over their feet to impress and please Serena.  
  
"Pray tell, why the sudden interest in a slip of girl with  
unknown background, Grandmother?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Margeria replied, but didn't elaborate.  
  
They parted, each lost in their own thoughts.   
  
Margeria's thoughts were full of plots and schemes of finally   
making her grandson get the happiness he deserved.   
  
Darien's mind was occupied by the girl whom he'd saved and might  
live in his mansion forever.  
  
  
One week later...  
  
"Milady, I beg you to stand still!" Molly, the personal maid   
appointed to be Serena's personal servant tucked another pin  
into Serena's hair to hold the long strands. Margeria had given   
her specific instructions to tend to Serena just 6 days ago.   
At first, Serena had done everything she could to make the   
girl feel at ease. But Molly could only stutter and curtsey  
and mumble apologies one after another. She couldn't even meet   
Serena's eyes. Finally, under Serena's everyday kindness,   
Molly began to be bolder, even demanding Serena to do something.  
However, Molly was set on calling Serena 'Milady', and no  
amount of persuasion could change that.  
  
It was an important day for Serena. Margeria had told her a few   
days before that today, there was going to be a ball, thrown  
on her behalf. A surprise will also be arranged. Serena had  
stammered her thanks, eyes automatically searching and locking  
on Darien's, only to find a closed expression on the handsome  
face.  
  
'Margeria is so good to me,' Serena thought, ceasing movement so   
that Molly could do her hair. Margeria, for the past 6 days, had  
always found time to visit Serena and keep her company. It was  
Margeria who had persuaded her to stay at the mansion when she   
had wanted to leave. Margeria who offered advice when Serena   
complained endlessly about Darien's coldness towards her,  
Margeria who listened when Serena finally poured out the whole   
story about her father's death and running away. In a way,   
Margeria was a friend. She was a grandmother Serena never had.  
  
"Your hair is done, Milady." Molly's voice broke Serena's   
train of thoughts. Serena looked into the mirror and saw a  
beautiful stranger staring back at her. Hair all pinned up  
by blue rosebud pins, with a few strands framing a flushed  
face, blue eyes wide and sparkling, lips painted a crimson  
rouge, and a pair of sapphire studs graced her ears. Her   
eyes travelled down and saw a magnificent pale blue gown that  
bared her shoulders and hugged her body. It flared at the  
hips, falling down to cover blue satin high-heels. She felt  
like a princess.  
  
A nasty little part of her head wondered about Darien's   
reaction when he sees her. Margeria must have forced him  
because this morning, he had come to her door, all stiff   
and formal, and had told her that he will be escorting her  
to the party held at St. Pierre Maison. She had been   
shocked, staring at him speechless, color rushing to   
her face. He had been angry, dark blue eyes snapping with  
Barely contained fury.  
  
Serena looked at herself again. A smile tugged at the corner   
of her mouth. This might just be a night she soon will not  
Forget!  
  
"Milady, you look truly beautiful!" sincerity shone in the  
maid's eyes as she looked Serena over. Serena smiled her  
thanks and was about to say something when the sound of  
knocking interrupted them. Suddenly, Serena felt nervous   
and giddy at the same time. She smoothed her gown with  
clammy hands, ignored the funny feeling in her stomach,   
and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, walked   
gracefully to the door and plastered a bright smile on   
her face before turning the doorknob to greet her escort.  
  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Oh, so how was this chapter?! I'm so excited cuz I   
Have so many plans and ideas in my head about this  
Story. Please, review/email me to tell me what you   
Think! Thanks.  
  
-Usagi San  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Title: Irony and Happiness  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Rating: pg13  
Chapter: 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and my story is not   
making a profit, so please, don't sue me!  
  
AN: Hello! Ok, here's chapter 4 of Irony and Happiness.   
Hope you  
enjoy, and please, please, please! Review/email me!   
Thanks!  
  
  
"You really should dance, my dear," Margeria remarked to   
Serena. "Else you're going to disappoint all other eager   
young men tonight." It was true. When Serena had entered   
the ball, many young men had stopped what they were doing   
to stare at the vision of beauty.   
  
"Serena managed a weak smile and murmured a polite "thank you"   
before her searching eyes swept the dance floor again.   
The yearning look did not escape Margeria.  
  
Serena's eyes sought and landed on a handsome smiling   
man dancing with a petite brunette. Tonight, to every   
guest's surprise and young women's delight, Darien had   
danced many dances, acting the chivalrous knight in shining   
armor. He had paid much attention to almost all the females   
in the ballroom. Except Serena. As soon as Darien escorted   
Serena into the room, he had abandoned her and flirted with   
practically every woman in the room-young or old, married   
or single, beautiful or ugly. Only Serena was left alone   
at the side with Margeria to keep her company.  
  
"Not that I care," Serena thought to herself, squaring   
her shoulders. She doesn't need the attention of Darien. Why,   
he can court the entire women population in this ballroom if   
he wanted to, and she wouldn't even care.  
  
Just then, a dashing man with dark brown hair and an   
easygoing smile on his face stepped in front of Serena   
and bowed.  
  
"Miss, many I say that you are the most beautiful woman   
in this room." He took Serena's gloved hand and placed a light   
kiss on the back.  
  
"How kind of you to say so," Serena forced a smile and dipped   
her head in thank you.  
  
"Will you honor me with this dance?"  
  
Serena was about to decline when Margeria broke in.  
  
"Of course she would, Macus." She looked at Serena with   
merciless eyes.   
"Child, you have to dance at least once at your own ball."   
Earlier on, Margeria had announced to everyone at the   
ball that she was going to adopt Serena as her granddaughter.   
To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement.   
Serena was so shocked. She had known, since Margeria told her,   
that a surprise had been planned for her. But this?   
This was just too much!  
  
"Serena dear," Margeria broke Serena's thoughts, "Marcus   
is waiting!"  
  
Not wanting to disappoint her new "grandmother", and after   
all, this is her ball, Serena accepted and was soon enjoying   
herself as she was whisked from dancer to dancer. It seemed   
that every eligible man had wanted to dance with her, but   
feared that she was untouchable. Now, men continued to cut   
in to dance with this beautiful and witty woman.  
  
Twirling around, Serena was abruptly aware that another man   
had cut in. Laughing from sheer exhilaration, she raised   
her eyes and found then captive by intense blue eyes of   
Darien. The blue eyes sparked with anger.   
  
"Have you no shame?" Darien hissed, eyes snapping with   
barely suppressed fury. "Dancing with just about every   
men in this room and showering them with your wanton   
smile?"  
  
"You dare judge and lecture me?" Serena retorted, fueled   
by the unexpected reprimand and the pent-up emotion   
called jealously (thought she won't admit it) that   
Darien would dance with so many pretty woman.  
  
"My god woman, have some reservation so you won't   
embarrass your grandmother!"  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that? You're the one who's   
playing the rake and seducing half the female population   
with your smiles and words!"  
  
"I can do whatever the hell I please!"  
  
"Well so can I!" With that, Serena wrenched free from   
Darien's grasp and left him standing mouth-open on the   
dance floor. She didn't care that the dance had yet to end,   
or that gossip and rumors were going to fly the next day.   
All she wanted was to get as far away from this stupid and   
arrogant man as possible. Lifting the hem of her gown, she   
walked calmly over to Margeria, made her excuse, and left   
to find the solitary of her room.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
Once alone in her room, Serena tore off the gown and jumped   
into her bed, wrapping the blanket around her quivering   
shoulders. She sat there, reflecting how a wonderful day   
had gone so bad. The words exchanged by her and Darien   
were cruel, hurting. But even while arguing with him,   
she still had noticed how perfect she had fit in his arms.   
She still noticed how the arms that held her were gentle,   
protective, a deep contrast to the anger in the man's voice.  
Oh but this was so confusing!   
  
A knock on the door had Serena scrambling for some night   
robes.as soon as she was descent, she called out for the   
person to come in. They say that misery loves company.   
Well, she would like some company to get a load off her   
chest.   
  
The door opened and Serena gasped as she saw the person  
in the doorway. It was the last person she'd expected.  
  
It was Darien. 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Irony and Happiness  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Chapter: 5  
AN: The long-awaited chapter! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon…  
  
  
  
"Ack!" with a little shriek, Serena pulled the thin blanket higher   
up to her chin and clutched the edges as if her life depended on it.  
  
Darien grimaced, immediately raising his eyes to the ceiling, forcing   
himself to forget about the image he had just witnessed. What in the   
name of heaven possessed him to come up here? So what if his dear   
sweet grandmother looked at him with such disappointing eyes? So   
what if guilt weighed on his shoulders like a ton of bricks? The chit   
was annoying, and Darien was famed for not having any feelings.  
  
For Serena, embarrassment passed quickly, replaced by anger. Eyes   
flashing, she glared at him with contempt. "Have you come to yell   
at me further?"  
  
"No, contrary to what you might believe, I do not go out of my way to   
win your disapproval. Actually," pausing, Darien ran a hand through   
his ebony hair and let out a sigh, "I've come to apologize for my   
inexcusable behavior earlier on. What I did was out of character and   
now I am sincerely apologizing."  
  
Serena studied Darien from beneath her thick lashes. Was this man   
telling the truth? Should she believe him? Cautiously she asked,   
"You aren't speaking falsely?"  
  
A change came over Darien. Instead of always seeing an annoying   
brat who was forever getting on his nerves and disrupting his   
orderly life, Darien saw a beautiful young lady who just wanted   
to belong. This innocent person in front of him completely enchanted   
him, made him want to smile at her gently, afraid to scare her away.  
  
He did just that. Smiled. Something he hadn't really done for so long.  
"Why don't we start over? Get to know each other better? In fact,"   
going on impulse, Darien made a suggestion. "why don't the two of   
us go for a picnic down by the river side tomorrow in the morning?"  
  
Serena looked at him, trying to find some hidden agenda in the suggestion.   
Then, after a few seconds of mental debate, she nodded happily. It would   
  
  
  
be fun, she had reasoned in her head. The fresh air and freedom would   
do her good. And if Darien had really meant what he said about starting   
over, then she would co-operate fully.  
  
Darien nodded, pleased. Rising, he leaned over, and totally out of character,   
placed a soft feathery kiss on Serena's forehead.  
  
"Sleep well," he said gruffly, and left, closing the door gently behind   
him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien walked into his chamber and sat down on the side of his   
four poster bed, brooding. He didn't know that a certain blond girl   
had sat for a full hour, a silly little smile on her lips and slim finger   
on her forehead, after he had gone, before finally nodding off into   
dreamland.  
  
Bright and early the next morning, Darien got dressed and gave orders   
for the chef to prepare a picnic for two. After several minutes of   
waiting for Serena to come out of her room, and not even seeing a   
shadow of her, he became nervous, thinking up a dozen of excuses as to   
how she wouldn't want to go to the picnic with him. He caught himself   
just before tapping his fingers against his thigh as he sat on the stool in   
the parlor. Appalled to find himself tense and anxious, he willed himself   
to relax.  
  
Serena was ready shortly after and descended the stairs to join Darien.   
She was garbed in a simple yet pretty dress that suited her very much. A bright   
smile on her face, she greeted Darien with a little "hello!" and stood   
expectantly in front of him.  
  
Darien held out an arm to Serena who placed her hand in the crook of the arm and together, they walked out of the mansion to a day sure to be filled with happiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Darien! This is so much fun!" Serena said as she walked in the shallow   
river in her bare foot. The rippling waves came up to her calve, wetting the   
hem of her skirt and teasing her stocking-clad legs. Darien walked beside   
her, seeming to enjoy the day as much as she. Serena still can't believe that   
this charming man walking beside her, free of all the tedious proper etiquettes,   
was the same person who had lectured her on manners when she had still been   
in bed sick. This complete change was amazing and so totally unpredictable.   
  
"I am most glad that you are having fun Serena," Darien replied in his deep   
voice. They walked in companionable silence along the river, like two young  
people in the height of courtship, unaware of two pairs of murderous-filled   
eyes spying behind the nearby bush.  
  
"Oh the nerve of that girl!" the high-pitched voice huffed indignantly. "Walking   
alone, without a chaperone! I am certain that Darien was forced to endure  
her company out of politeness. Oh my poor dear!"  
  
"Yes, it is absolutely horrific that the girl should impose upon his lordship  
after all that he has done to save her from that road." A second, more mature  
voice joined in.   
  
"Mama, she should pay for this. We have to ruin her and drive her out of here  
forever! It's the least that we can do for Darien!" The first voice and the second  
voice mingled together to plot the fate of the girl who did nothing wrong   
except enjoy the company of the man that was so sought after by so many  
young women.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a thoroughly enjoyable day, Serena retired to her room full of energy. She  
recalled the morning with Darien as she sat on her bed. After the walk in the   
river, they had set up a blanket underneath a towering tree and had ate the  
delicious food prepared for them. During the meal, Serena had gotten to  
know more about Darien, about his childhood. It turned out that Darien  
was a mistreated and lonely boy at a young age. Because he was expected  
to inherit his father's title as Earl of Lemmen, Darien had been trained  
at a young age to accept responsibility. When other boys his age had been  
out having fun, he had been in his father's study, doing arithmetic and  
practicing his penmanship. Even when the he had some time to himself,  
none of the other children had wanted to play with him because he was  
too serious, taught to behave and unused to easy affection and humor.  
He had been dubbed "that strange boy" throughout his adolescence and  
no amount of time had changed that.   
  
But Serena resolved to fill his life with laughter, to make up for the loneliness  
that was such a big part of his childhood. She would see that he have  
some fun and not be so "stuffy".  
  
Another thought suddenly intruded into her mind. Her mother! Oh how her  
mother must be frantic with worry for her now! She must somehow get  
word to her mother that she was safe and alive! Getting up, Serena opened  
the drawers of her desk and got out some pen and ink and settled down  
to write a letter of comfort to her mother.  
  
  
  
  
Well, done this chapter! It's a little longer than the previous one, which I hope  
will make most of you readers happy! Please, again, email/review me! I was going   
to take a much longer time to write this when I got an email telling me how  
much the story has been enjoyed and reread. So I decided to post this chapter  
earlier. See? Just a few seconds, that's all it takes to drop a line in the review  
box! I look forward to hearing from you!  
  
Until next time,  
  
Usagi San 


End file.
